The use of automotive vehicles is well known in the art. Current vehicles are designed for operation on conventional highways and require continual manual control. These conventional vehicles must be sufficiently heavy and strong to protect human occupants from accidents. These accidents can come from any direction and at any time.
Conventional vehicles also employ conventional tires with rotating axles. Most conventional vehicles also use some variation of the H chassis design. Both of these features limitation on designing a safe vehicle. It is an object of the present disclosure to improve upon the safety of conventional vehicles by eliminating the use of conventional tires and chassis designs. It is also an object of the present disclosure to provide an automotive vehicle that can be adapted to a wide variety of transportation environments.